To Kai, with Love
by Fish and Chipz
Summary: A mysterious present sent to Kai gives him the urge to find out who sent it to him, whilst taking part in the random, average and annual Christmas Party.... Oneshot


Hiya ppl! I decided to do a quick Christmas One-shot. It's a bit random and totally weird, but bear with me! Hope y'all like it! I just loooove twisting annoying things with Kai, you'll find out that that most of my stories are Kai-centric. Well, this one shot is about the average Christmas party, with Kai taking part in it, and he meets an interesting person whilst trying to suss out who sent him a mysterious present...

**P.S** I don't know if anyone speaks gaelic or can read it, but I took the song from a gaelic hymn site. I also don't know the tune… but I just randomly found a hymn for this story…. I don't own it.

_**To Kai, with Love**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**By Fish and Chips**

"_To Kai, with Love_."

Kai stared at the neatly wrapped present that was lying in his hands. It was rectangular shaped in silver foil that was adorned with shiny patterns of holly and mistletoes, with a gold ribbon tied around it, all curled at the ends. There was even a bright metallic green flower shape on it. Kai grunted and replaced it back on the table.

_A Dhia, thoir dhuinn na gràsan  
Bhith cuimhneach cò tha n làth' r;  
Bhith cuimhneach air an lobairt  
A thairg Thu uair do Bhàis._

It was the annual Christmas ball his grandfather held in their mansion; this time, the theme was a fancy dress ball party, targeted at the clothing of 1850. The main hall of the mansion was covered with elaborate red carpets and the walls seemed to look gold because of the glass chandelier dangling above. The room had an old feeling to it, it wasn't bad, and nor was it good either. The musicians in the corner contributed to the quaint feel too, with the type of music they were playing, and the song. Most of it didn't have many lyrics and were replaced by 'lalas' most of the time, of the Gaelic type that you would hear in a catholic church. Guests in costumes took up much space because of the sizes of their clothes, especially girls; their dresses were quite over-extravagant and too expressive with the striking colours.

Kai was just wearing his normal attire, not the least bit caring if he stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd; he had to keep his mask on though, whether he liked it or not. He had just checked the reception table to see if anything interesting turned up… not that he was interested….

But who would give him a present?

'_S ionann là a cheusaidh  
Is Aifreann naomh an àigh;  
'S ionann Uan nan ìobairt,  
Mac Mhoire mhìn nan gràs_

Kai didn't know much people, especially girls… as he would guess that not many boys would sign 'with love' at the bottom. Besides, the writing was too curly and neat. And… Kai's friends were boys….

Tyson, one of his 'friends' waved 'affectionately' at him from the corner with a shiny glint in the corner of his eye, Kenny, the 'mall worm' of a friend (as Kai described him) beside him. Okay, now Kai was getting a bit… a bit…. Disturbed. Ahem. He didn't even want to think about it. At the opposite corner, Rei was seemingly to be beckoning Kai over with his finger slyly, with Max beside him, who looked drunk; his braces falling off his shoulder, his shirt unbuttoned to mid-chest and a hand on Rei's shoulder. Kai looked away from them and quickly shuffled away.

Hmm, very suspicious.

As he walked away, a pink haired girl behind Kai bounded into Rei's arms and he gave her a hug.

"Sheesh, what's Kai's problem?" Rei said. "He gave me a really weird look back then."

"He's probably jealous that he doesn't have a date, Rei." The girl said cheerfully.

"Mariah's prolly right, Rei." Max slurred as he took a long sip from his root beer. "Just give him some time. Guys like him... they get all the gals."

Each Christmas, Kai always had an unforgettable memory, some bad, some not too bad… but most of the 'good' Christmas' he forgot, and all his painful memories flooded back into him. He looked at the buffet table beside him, and picked up a beverage, sipped it down in one gulp and placed it back down.

He eyed every guest suspiciously, stopping at a female with light coloured hair wearing a palish brown angel blouse with a matching windrush skirt and shoes, she was wearing a mask over the left side of her face; it was covered with gold glitter and pheasant feathers seemed to poke out from the rims. She was talking to a girl beside her, wearing a pale lilac arina blouse and a flamenco skirt, with a mask that covered the right side of her face, which was painted in silver and had many twisting and turning patterns on it.

"Like, oh my god, did you see him, Makina?" The girl in purple squealed.

"Yer, like, I totally did, Sugi, he's sooo hot!" The girl in brown drawled.

"Maybe we should go up to him?"

"I dunno, all of a sudden I feel a bit weird. Dunno how to explain it, hunni, but it's like…. Uncool now."

"Aww, well, okay, Maki-chan. I'll stay here with you."

"No way, Sugi. You've always, like, wanted a time for him to be alone, and now he is, so you, just like, go now and tell him, go on. I'm rooting for ya, Sugi."

"Thanks, Maki. Okay, I'll try. See ya at the punch bowl."

_Tha sinne 'n seo gud adhradh  
'S gud mholadh mar as còir,  
Gu taing thoirt dhut, 's gur lìonmhor  
Na gibhtean chuir thu oirnn._

Kai watched the girl wearing purple, named 'Sugi' twiddle towards him. Was their drabbling talk about him? Then again, they were drawling about a guy who was alone by himself…. Kai waited. The girl was staring at him; her right eye set on him through the mask… and surprisingly… she made a sharp turn when she was right in front of him, and moved to a guy who was apparently behind Kai sipping punch.

The girl in brown was drinking her own cup of punch, before she realised that there was a guy standing alone, and she stopped drinking, put the cup down, and stared at him, looked at her friend, Sugi, busily chatting up the guy she fancied like mad. Then he realised, and he stared back at her.

They stared.

The music went on around them.

_Tha sinne 'g iarraidh tròcair  
Mun dìtear sinn sa mhòd  
Gabh truas ri peacaich bhochda  
'S an anmannan fo bhròn._

Finally, he gave in to her stony gaze (or so she thought) and she decided to cross the dance floor over to him. "You're just stannin' there starin' at me. What's your deal?"

Kai didn't blink. Then he smirked. He could see her clearly; she had clear blue eyes that twinkled in the light. "You're captivating." He couldn't believe he just said that.

'_S i 'n Aifreann ìobairt iarrtais  
A dh òrdaich Dia dhà fhèin,  
Gu fuasgladh air gach Crìosdaidh  
Dh' iarradh fuasgladh na fheum:_

She went slightly red. "'Scuse me?"

"You heard me."

"So what if I did? What kind of cheesy pick up lines are those? I betcha y'all just wanting to win some kind of bet to get a girl dancing wit' you. Where's your comrade, eh?"

God, did this girl drabble a lot or what?

_Tha sinne, Dhia, ag ùrnaigh  
Thu dh' fhuasgladh oirnn gu lèir  
Nar n-aineolas, nar bochdainne,  
Nar n-euslaintean 's nar creuchd._

"No." He said to her truthfully. "I've not made any bets with anyone. I merely ask for your acquaintance for the next dance."

The girl blinked. "Well.. uh… okay, I mean, ma pal over there, she's got herself her own date… and I'm just… just… well, I'm lonely anyway, okay?"

Her friend Sugi was talking amiably to the guy she had wanted to talk to all night.

"So am I." Kai said in a matter-of-factly tone.

'_S na caoraich bhochd às aonais  
A chrò a choisrig Dia,  
Na creidich dol gu breitheanas  
'S am bàs toirt bhuap an ciall,_

They both stood side by side one of another at the wall, watching other couples dance and twirl.

"This is some fancy party, aw'right." She said.

"My grandfather's hosting it."

"Wha - ? You-You must be his grandson, right? You _are_ his grandson? Er… wit was the name again? Er… Kai, right?"

He nodded in response with his eyes closed.

"Why, it's ma playsure to meet ya, Mr Hiwatari, I'm Makina, I was supposed ta comewith my family, but I came with Sugi instead. They couldn't come because of they were busy." She said.

He grunted. "Just Kai."

She 'hyucked'. "Why, alrigh'. I'll just call ya 'Kai'. Hyuck, hycuk."

This girl sure was weird….

'_S na h-anmannan dìleas  
Nach do dhìol tur am fiach  
Seall air Fuil an Uain ghil  
Is fuasgail orra, Dhia._

"The song's almost ending, come on, let's get inta position." Makina pulled Kai to the floor and waited patiently for the music to come back up.

Soon, the musicians took their new piece, and began playing a fast song instead. Not too romantic. Many couples made a beeline to the buffet table and only a few remained.

"Come on, Kai, dance!" Makina screamed above the noise.

Kai faced her. "How can I dance, when you're just swinging us in a circle!" He shouted back to her.

"Wit?" She asked.

"What?" He asked. He didn't understand her language and accent much.

"I sayed 'what'!"

"Stop swinging us around in a circle!"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

"What?"

"NEVER MIND!"

She listened. "Stop swinging us around in a circle? You're getting dizzy? Oh, okay, Kai." She stopped swinging him around and a visible vein was popped in his head.

Sheesh, was this girl annoying or not?

"I never said I was getting dizzy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"But you said smething."

"Never mind!"

"Oh, okay."

When the dance was over, Kai was not surprised to find himself slightly dizzy. Makina wandered over to him again and sat beside him, taking in a few cupfuls of alcohol that was served in a tray, and burped. She also forced him to drink a few bottles down too, even though he didn't want it, he just let her.

"Whoo, tha's good stuff, innit?" She said happily.

He groaned when the effect was taking into him. "Makina, leave me alone."

"No way, Kai, you're waaay too much fun!" she said cheerfully, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Come on, one more dance."

Kai shook his head. "Not this one, Makina."

"Kai, don't be such a sourpuss… just this wan, okay?"

"No…" He mumbled.

"Fine then. I'll go find maself another partner."

Kai gripped her on the arm tightly. "Wait, Makina, don't go…"

She stared at him. "Well…. alrigh' then. I'll be yer babysitter for the rest of the evening, you look worse than my grandpa who's pushing up daisies at da moment, up yer go, stand tall." She lifted him up, and put his arm over her shoulder, before dragging out of the stuffy hall, and out into the opening, to the back garden.

"Ah, it's muuucho better in here than back in there." She stretched, and watched Kai hold his head between his hands. "What's wrang wit' you?"

"Just tired, do me a favour, Makina."

"Yer?"

"Don't talk so much."

She snorted. "Huh, an' what, I say, what is that supposed tae mean?"

"Your voice… it's shrill."

She felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen from the sky and onto her head. She pinched her lips together and her eye twitched. "Well, that's just plain roode. I won' be yer babysitter naemore. Y'all just go on wit'out mey then!"

But he grabbed her again and this time, his head went slap bang over her stomach. She tried to pull him off. "Dangnabbit, Kai, let go of mey."

"Wait, Makina… I always hear you, but I can never see you." He mumbled, about to go to sleep. He strained to keep his eyes open, and lifted his arm up to touch the side of her face.

She was quiet for a second, before she took his hand and kept it at the side of her face, where the mask didn't cover it. Kai could feel cool, smooth skin under his fingers and he closed his eyes, finally relaxed. He was asleep. Makina looked at him, and then, she took off her mask and sighed, rubbing her eye free of some glitter and placed it at his side.

"Goodnight, Kai."

**-The next morning** –

Kai woke up with a start.

He could hear birds chirping and the cool breeze drifted through his body. He felt cold all of a sudden, before he remembered.

"Makina!"

He looked around.

There was no-one except from the lifelike naked statue at the end of the maze. Kai got up and brushed himself, and something fell down from his lap.

A gold mask.

"Makina…"

He ran back inside as he clutched it. There were some servants around; they would be no use to him. They eyed him curiously as he scrambled away. He ran to the reception area, and ransacked through the guest list, looking for her name… M…. he was at the right section…

There was no-one on the list by the name of **M** that matched Makina's.

Oh yeah, she told him she was substituting her family. Kai frowned, before going back up the stairs, and he went past the mirror at the hall, and then he stopped.

On his face, there were lipstick marks, running down to his pale neck, and even near his chest. On his free-of-lips cheek, there was a tiny message also written in lipstick. It was barely decipherable, and also back to front on the mirror, so Kai had to force himself to run to the nearest servant and ask him to read it to him. It so happened it was a young man with bright red coloured hair near the stairs polishing the mantelpiece.

_Merry Christmas, Kai. You weren't alone for once. Hope to see you again. Luv, Makina._

Kai made his way to the stairs again once the servant read it aloud to him (and other servants heard and tried not to laugh), and the servant stopped him.

"Master Kai, you have two presents you still haven't opened yet." He said.

"Oh, thank you… uh, what was your name again?"

"Tala, sir."

"Yeah, thanks Tala."

Kai took the two presents and went back to his room, locked the door behind him and looked at the box, and the flat present in his hands. He opened the recent one; it was smaller than the one with the 'To Kai, with love' message on it, and it was easier to open because it was so flat.

He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, and then he opened his eyes again.

It was a card. With a golden-foiled teddy bear holding up a present. There were hollies and Christmas trees decorating around it.

"She wrapped a card. What a funny girl." Kai mused to himself quietly.

_To Kai._

_I hope you aren't angry for me leaving you yesterday; you fell asleep like a pig and didn't wake up so when the party was over, I couldn't say goodbye. Hope your cute servant Tala delivered this you, see you around. I'll be away from town for a while, but when I come back, I'll visit you sometime._

_From Makina._

Kai could feel a pigment of jealousy arousing inside him. He put the card in a safe palce in his bedside drawer and now looked at the present that had mystified him the previous day. Maybe it was from a girl.

He opened the next present.

It was a white silk scarf identical to his own.

He looked at the card with it, which was stuck inside the scarf. The wrapping paper was discarded onto the floor and forgotten. Kai opened the Christmas card. His eyes almost popped open at the sight.

In red letters, were the words:

"To Kai, with love, from Tyson. XXX."

Tyson.

_Tyson_.

Kai put down his present.

……………………..

Oh, this was some unforgettable Christmas.

**-**

**-**

**The End**

Okay, yes, that was pretty random. Heck, I just thought up of it in an hour's time and completed it in an hour and a half. I had some fun mucking around with Makina's character, and her weird accent, I sort of made it with a splash of other accents all bubbled together to produce her unique one. Lol.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of ya!

With love, from Fish and Chips (and not from Tyson, XP) XXX


End file.
